Nicholas Briggs
Nicholas Briggs is a writer, director and actor for Doctor Who and it's related shows. Prior to Doctor Who Work on Doctor Who Personal Life Selected Credits Doctor Who As Actor * Conquest of the Daleks - Voice of the Daleks * The Dark Dimension - Voice of the Daleks * Hatred of the Daleks - Voice of the Daleks * Blood of the Daleks - Voice of the Daleks * Resurrection of the Autons - Voice of the Nestene * The Time Ravages - Voice of the Daleks * The Man with the Hollow Head - Voice of the Daleks * The Plague of the Daleks - Dobson, Voice of the Daleks * The Most Questionable Decision in the Universe - Voice of the Cybermen * The Voyage of the Sontarans - Voice of the Rutans * One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Two - Voice of the Jagfi * Eternity of the Daleks - Voice of the Daleks * The Enemy Uncovered - Voice of the Cybermen * The Battle of the Strong - Voice of the Cybermen * In the Mouths of Men - Voice of the Zygons * The Sharper the Knife - Voice of the Daleks * The Silurian Awakening - Rt. Hon. Rick Yates * Jubilee - Voice of the Daleks * The Scream - Rt. Hon. Rick Yates * The Abbey of Felsecar - Rt. Hon. Rick Yates * Storm Warning - Voice of the Ice Warriors * In Thy Image - Voice of the Ice Warriors and the Zygons * Burning Books - Rt. Hon. Rick Yates * Operation Salvation - Voice of the Ice Warriors * Cold Star - Voice of the Ice Warriors * Cannon Fodder - Rick Yates M.P. * The Façade - Voice of the Electra * Masters of All - Voice of the Daleks * The Silver Turk - Voice of the Cybermen As Director * Legacy * Blood of the Daleks * The Plague of the Daleks * Confess * The Book of Kells * Broken Shackles As Writer * The Time Ravages * Terror from the Stars * The Sands of Life * Wirrn Dawn * Confess * The Façade (with Jacqueline Rayner) * The Book of Kells * Broken Shackles * Tomahawk As Staff Writer * Cannon Fodder * The Whitechapel Murderer * Inquisition * The Façade * Delayed Indefinitely * The Impossible Planet * Brave New Town * The Fight for Survival * The Eternity Trap * Mad World * Masters of All * The Shakespeare Code * The Camera Never Lies * The Great White Hurricane * Wirrn Isle * The Book of Kells * The Ties In Between Us * Too Smart to Play * The Harsh Light of Day * The First Game * Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing * Checkmate * Broken Shackles * The Silver Turk * The Phantom Doctor * Now Those Days Are Gone * Bigger on the Inside * The Doctor With No Name * The Man at the End of the Street * Evil of the Gaians * God Save the Queen * The Darnley Conspiracy * At the Tip of Your Fingers * Tomahawk * The Food of Love * Flatline * Fire and Fury * Those Who Lead * The Lady with the Lamp * One Giant Leap * The Waters of Mars * Queen of Nine * Remnants * Destiny of the Gaians Leftover As Actor * A House of Cards - Voice of the Slitheen * 16th February 2002 - Voice of the Slitheen * Parallel - Voice of the Daleks * One Small Step - Voice of the Cybermen Panopticon As Staff Writer *Period of Adjustment *War is Only as Good as Your Leader *Nature’s Gift *Gallifreyan Equity *The Eternal Flame *The Death of Peace *The Birth of War *Operation: Regeneration *The Dice Has Been Cast *In the Name of the Cause *How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? *Adams and the Bannermen *Vengeance, Part I *Vengeance, Part II *Colour of Your Life *Slipping Through My Fingers *Torn *When All is Said and Done *Maybe It’s Imaginary *Only Teardrops As Actor * Vengeance, Part II - Voice of the Daleks and the Cybermen (uncredited) As Director * Torn Cold Front As Actor Rivals - Rt. Hon. Rick Yates As Writer * Occupation * Consequences Movies As Actor * Doctor Who (2003) - Voice of the Daleks * Doctor Who: Revelation - Voice of the Daleks * Doctor Who: Vengeance - Voice of the Daleks and the Cybermen (uncredited) * Doctor Who: Endgame - Voice of the Daleks Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Staff Writers